


Making Eggnog

by geminiangel



Series: 2018 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [24]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: For Queenofthedeer on her brother's birthday… Merry Christmas





	Making Eggnog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueeneoftheDeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueeneoftheDeer/gifts).



A normal house's resident would be like, the door's unlocked someone's in my house. For Gibbs, it was might be more his gut. Someone's in my house because he didn't lock his doors. In this case, it was every light in the house is on. He quickly ran through the short list of suspects. Fornell had taken Emily on a short pre-Christmas trip. Abby was with the sisters. McGee was with his family. His dad was in Stillwater. Ducky and the Palmers were preparing for the party the following evening.

Entering the house, he heard noise in the kitchen. "Tony, do you have to have lights on in every room?" Nothing. Then finally.

"Yes."

Gibbs shook his head and shrugged out of his coat. "To what do I owe... what on earth..." Every surface was covered. Milk bottles. Boxes. Cartons of eggs. Cream. Pitchers. "What have you done to my kitchen?"

"I'm cooking." Tony said as if it was obvious.

Now that Tony mentioned it, he could smell actual food. "Steaks?"

"I pulled the grill on the patio where I could watch it." Tony pointed out the window. "I've potatoes baking in the oven. Green salad in the fridge."

That did not sound like either of them, so Gibbs peeked in the fridge. "That's Watergate salad. Not a green salad."

"It is green. It is a salad."

"That's not what Ducky meant."

"Do you want to eat that or one of Ducky's salads?" Tony asked bluntly.

"Green salad it is."

"So, what is with the diary and egg farm?" Gibbs gestured towards the kitchen from where he and Tony were comfortably seated in the living room eating.

"We're making eggnog for the party tomorrow."

Gibbs arched his eyebrow. "I don't make eggnog."

"First time for everything."

"Not for that."

"At least taste it."

"No."

"It's just heavy cream."

"Then it doesn't need tasted."

Tony placed his hands on his hips. "You are not helping."

"That's what I told you."

"Alright, I think I have it down to this one or this one." Tony held up two cartons. "I think this one is a bit more pure."

"IT's cream. You could have used the one you started with an hour ago." Jethro looked up from the table where he had been listening to Tony taste and talk about cream.

"Try this one."

"I told..." Jethro glared at Tony who had shoved a spoon into his mouth.

"That's the regular cream."

Jethro yanked the spoon out of his mouth tempted to spit the cream out. "You are..."

"That's the heavy cream. Which did you prefer?"

"I'd prefer you keep that crap out of my mouth."

Tony stared at him with big betrayed eyes.

"Fine. Use the heavy. It will make the eggnog thicker."

With a beaming smile, Tony put the other carton in a large cooler. He placed the winner in the refrigerator.

"What are you going to do with all that cream?"

"The sisters are going to use it." Tony said as if it was obvious. "Egg time."

"I am not eating raw eggs."

Of course not. Eggs were judged for color. For the ratio of white to yolk. For how easy they whipped. If they separated. The rejects kept getting put into the cooler.

Somehow Gibbs found himself whipping right along with Tony. He definitely remembered informing Tony that he was going to watch the game. Right before the younger man pouted at him.

"No more." Jethro said firmly. "Sugar is sugar. I am not tasting any more."

"This is raw organic southern orange blossom honey."

"No more. Use the regular white sugar." Jethro could see the doubt in Tony's eyes. "Let the spices shine."

"Maybe you're right."

Thank-heaven he hadn't to taste the spices. Jethro sighed. "Are we done now?" It was not a whine.

"Just about I just need to decide on these." Tony turned around his arms full. Of Cognac.

"This one." Jethro repeated. After much discussion there were down to a clear cognag and a rich amber colored.

"But, clear is unusual. Exotic."

"But you want the flavor, the warmth. Close your eyes. Feel it..." Cuddling the snifter he waved it under Tony's nose which twitched adorably. No, delicately. No... Oh, whatever.

"You're right." Tony capped his defeated bottle. Instead of a cooler, it went into a cabinet Jethro had emptied for the "rejects."

"Now what?" Jethro asked. Maybe making eggnog wasn't that bad after all.

"Bourbon."

Before Tony could retrieve the box of bourbons he had brought, Jethro put his hand on his arm. "Allow me."

"I've tasted what you keep in the basement."

"But not what I keep hidden." Going to the pantry step, Jethro leaned over and gave the step top a strong jerk. He retrieved a bottle hidden inside the step. "Dad gave me this when I went into the service." He poured a small amount into tasting glasses.

"Wow." Tony's eyes unfocused as it slid down. It was so smooth. "You don't want to use that, Jethro."

"Can't think of a better use, than to share it with our families." He poured them each another taste. "So are we done?"

"Just those." Tony pointed to a smaller box. It held flavored liquors. "The recipe suggests using a top note."

"Let's take this into the living room. We'll want to clear our palate between them and we can catch the end of the game."

"I like this." Tony took another swallow.

Warm vanilla spread into Jethro's mouth and he swallowed automatically. "What are you doing?"

"Sharing." Tony pulled back. "Tastes good." He licked his lips staring at Jethro's vanilla smeared lips.

What was sauce for the gander was sauce for the gander, Jethro decided. He took a drink from one of the bottles. Berries. He leaned towards Tony and copied the action. Sharing the taste. He pulled back. It was mingled with the vanilla and Jethro decided on another taste so he leaned in and plundered Tony's mouth. More berries.

"Ugh..." Jethro's eyes felt like sandpaper. He was on the floor in front of the coffee table sprawled across Tony. He sniffed. The place smelled of berries and vanilla and a myriad of flavored liquors. A lot of the smell was coming from Tony or rather Tony's bare skin. He seemed to remember licking it or rather licking liquor off of it. Jethro realized his skin was also bear and sticky. There was someone. Someone came in.

He narrowed his eyes. A bottle on the coffee table had a piece of paper on it. Jethro blinked until he could focus. "Son, I'm upstairs in the guest room. The eggnog is in the refrigerator. I used the items in from the fridge. I managed to rescue enough Grand Marnier from the two of you to flavor it. Orange is perfect for the Christmas holidays. Tell Tony I said welcome to the family. Dad

And for heaven's sake, Leroy. Put on some pants."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank all of you for sharing the holidays with me. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all.


End file.
